


Kiss Me Like A Stranger

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Frottage, Hate to Love, M/M, Rough Kissing, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: The FBI's newest hire gets caught in the crosshairs of a fierce rivalry.





	Kiss Me Like A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day Eva! I am happy we meet again for a fic exchange. I really couldn't pass up the opportunity of writing my sweetheart Chet and my favorite grump in the same fic. I hope you enjoy it! xx

Chet Desmond was assigned a new partner; he wasn’t quite an unfamiliar face in the office, per se, but he was new in just about every other way. He was a medical examiner, reportedly a very talented one - a bit odd, but thorough in his work, so Chet didn’t quite mind. However, he was the kind of man to want to know what his partner was learning and who he was learning from. Years of experience told Chet that a good teacher is hard to find and damn harder to keep.

So, when Sam was assigned to shadow Albert Rosenfield, Chet _had_ to figure out who this guy was.

After a week of getting to know the office inside and out,  Stanley’s training was finally kicking into high gear and starting his time proper in the morgue. Chet was a little protective of his strange partner, so he always managed to keep tabs on him. That particular morning, Chet didn’t have much going on and decided to visit the freezers to take a closer look at this Dr. Rosenfield.

He was a bit shocked, if he was being honest, when he saw the other doctor. He had a sharp appearance, cheekbones sharp as the scalpel in his hand and a meticulousness to him that seemed more than perfect for the job.

Chet made his way in further and leaned against the doorway of the lab, his eyes watching the older man talk Stanley through the necessities of being thorough when checking a body for clues, making sure to stress that even the oddest places can prove to be fruitful. Sam, of course, was busy scribbling on his notepad furiously and nodding, his glasses slipping towards the edge of his nose.

Albert looked up, glancing over Chet for a moment before going back to his work. ‘This isn’t the shooting range, I think you’re lost.’

Stanley popped up, glancing at the door and offering Chet a small wave, who simply nodded in return.

‘Not lost, just checking in on my partner is all.’

Albert snickered slightly. ‘Well, congratulations! You’ve found him, and so far he hasn’t wound up on the slab, so it looks like you’re all set.’

Chet cocked his head - this man was a lot mouthier than he seemed.

‘Well geez, Doc, didn’t think you’d get so upset having someone watch you work. Don’t do well under pressure?’

Albert scanned the other man for a moment before looking away, focusing on explaining a chart needed for evidence logging to Stanley to take note instead of commenting on Chet’s quip.

‘Ahh, I see how it is,’ Chet interrupted with a laugh. ‘You talk a big game, but that’s about all you can do.’

Albert rolled his eyes, continuing to point Stanley in the right direction. ‘Unlike you, I actually have _work_ to do. So, _you_ can waste all the time you want blowing up your own ego, just do it somewhere else _far_ away from me.’

Chet laughed again, bending over slightly and slapping his knee. ‘Oh boy, you’re a real comedian, doc! I think I’ll be by to visit you again sometime.’

‘The only way you better be visiting is in a body bag,’ Albert deadpanned.

He sighed and dismissed Sam, telling him to go along with his ‘dad,’ since the young examiner apparently needed ‘an overprotective parent around.’ Sam quickly left the room before Chet even left the doorway, fingers threaded through his belt loops as he ran his eyes over the doctor’s frame.

‘Mhmm, I’ll be seeing you again... _real_ soon.’

* * *

And this is how it went on for _weeks_.

Every time Sam would come in to work, learn, shadow, Chet would show up, lean in the doorway, and watch. He would even ask questions, causing the already irritated medical examiner to respond sarcastically or often not at all. Sam, an anxious mess, would be stuck in the middle of it all, supplying quiet answers to the men on either side of him; sometimes, it earned him a simple nod from Albert, or even the rarer ‘yes, Stanley,’ which seemed to be good enough for the trainee. Sam would smile awkwardly at Chet when he was praised, watching the agent give him a kind smile in return, even if his eyes never left Albert.

It was a cold and rainy Friday - the office had been quiet all day and Albert had only needed to clean, label, and organize a few things, so he told Sam he could go early and do some reading. The younger man thanked him thoroughly before walking towards the door, stopping in front of Agent Desmond and waiting for any further instructions; Chet smiled, nodding his head to the door.

‘I’ll see you on Monday, Sam, bright and early,’ Chet said simply, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder.

Sam smiled back before glancing towards Albert, who was watching Chet intently, and quickly ducked out of the room.

Albert went back to working, checking charts along the walls and matching them with a checklist on his clipboard. It was steady, tedious work - not the kind of thing that would be interesting for Chet to watch, but he still stood in the doorway for a few minutes before he made his way into the room.

Albert barely glanced at him, flipping a page over. ‘You really have no reason to be here, Agent Desmond.’

Chet scoffed, leaning into Albert’s space and pushing the smaller man into the wall, effectively cornering him. ‘Oh, I think I have a reason to be here, Doctor Rosenfield. It’s time to see what else that smart mouth can do.’

Albert fought back a blush, moving his body so it was flat against the wall, giving Chet the space to press right against him.

‘You wish.’

Chet leaned in quickly, pushing Albert into a rough kiss, teeth clanking together. Albert pulled back after a moment, only to bite onto Chet’s lower lip and cause the other man to growl as he pressed against Albert.

The doctor pulled back and lowered his hand, brushing against the agent’s hardness with a chuckle. ‘Look at you, just a simple little kiss and you’re ready to come in your pants. I don’t really think your worth my time.’ With each word, he rubbed slow circles against the front of Chet’s slacks, earning small grunts from Chet.

Chet’s eyes closed for a moment before he pushed back, moving Albert’s hand away and rutting against his thigh. Albert placed his hands on the agent’s muscular shoulders and pulled him closer, pushing away the collar of his shirt to bite and suck bruises into the soft skin there. Chet moved quicker, his body warm through the clothes and thrusting hard against Albert’s thigh, grunts falling from his mouth at each bite left by the smaller man.

Albert moved his mouth to Chet’s ear, his hand grabbing some of the agent's hair and tugging sharply. ‘Go ahead and come, I know you want to.’

It only took a moment or so until Chet let go a choked sob, trapping Albert against the wall and coming hard. It took the agent a short while to recollect himself, head hanging down while he tried to breath. Albert kept his hand on Chet’s shoulder.

‘Goddamnit. What the hell do you do to me, Rosenfield?’

Albert smirked, pushing Chet away and walking over to his coat to retrieve a business card from his wallet. He walked back over to where Agent Desmond was trying to pull himself together - rather poorly, in his opinion - and handed him the card.

‘I’m not sure, but if you ever man up and want to have some real fun, call me sometime. Maybe you’ll get lucky enough to know just what my mouth can do, after all.’


End file.
